Alexander Vessalius
"The twin stars shining above the sky, representing the sun, Alexander Vessalius!" |katakana = アレクサンダ ベザリウス|romaji = Arekusanda bezariussu|age = 17|Species = Non-Human|gender = Male|birthday = 11th of June|Zodiac = Gemini ♊|Height = 1'74 cm|hair color = Red Sand|eye color = Tourquise|family = Fuyuki Vessalius twin-little brother Moffun father Seto Vessalius "Mother"|home = Abyss|occupation = Idol, at service of Seto's father.|brand = Brilliant Prince|type = Celeb|manager = Kuro|song sang = ☆Star☆The☆VEPPer☆|seiyuu = Keisuke Koumoto}} Alexander Vessalius (アレクサンダ ベザリウス) is a celeb-type Idol from Pripara Idol Academy. He's secondary character of Xesc13primero and one of the antagonists of Kirameki! Kami Jewel serie. He's member of Gemini, a unit made along with his twin-older Fuyuki Vessalius in Eden when they were still children. They're both from Eden and antagonists of Kirameki! Kami Jewel serie. He came to Parajuku to steal the Ancient Kami Jewels. His representative color is Light. Appareance He's a pretty and tall teenage that has white pale skin, the same tourquise eyes as his "mother", Seto Vessalius and short blond sand hair just as the same color as his father. He wears black-tourquise-yellow-silver coord composed by black boots, dark blue pants and top with tourquise and yellow frills and sun silver ournaments. Personality He seems confident of himself, serious but with a rare sense of humor and a devil inside. He's overprotective with Fuyuki since children. He hates Seto and Moffun 'cause they abandoned along with his little brother and he wants revenge for all those years we lived in The Abyss 'cause he thinks they threw them there. History He was abandoned by Seto and Moffun along with his little brother when he was a baby. Since then Seto's father, they grandfather showed them the cruel reality of the whole world. Their parents abandoned them 'cause they born with a dark part on their soul so to seek any harm to the Kingdom they banished them to the abyss. And year after year, feeding on hate for the whole world who despised them by their grandfather, they were glad they could help their grandfather to destroy the entire world of Eden. The first mission they recieved was to find Seto Vessalius and Moffun in a planet called "Earth". So they looked along with Klein for them once after another until they find them in Promania at XVII, the day Seto turned into 10 years old. So they took advantage and decided to capture Seto alive, 'cause that was their mission. Like the only thing they had to do is capture Seto alive they decide to start killing people for fun in order to reveal stress and hate. After killing all the guests in Seto's birthday they went to find him and they found him crying and shaking like the cute little kid he was. But when they were about to trap him, Moffun toke him and said to him he had to rush to the mountain, 'cause there he could be protected. Then Klein said to the twins to entertain Moffun while he was going to catch Seto but the twins furious with his father killed him without compasion after a thought fight. When they killed him they went to go to see how Klein was doing but it seemed Seto escaped and there was no trail of him. Trivia * He thinks of his brother as the thing with more importance of his life. * He shares the same Idol type as her mother. * He has been in Seto's time line althought he isn't supossed to be alive yet 'cause in the Abyss the time goes back, then normal, then stops, it's a mess. * His Seiyuu/Singer it's Koumoto Keisuke and share voices with Nanashima Nozomu from Watashi ga Motete Dosunda and Akihiko Vepper from Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE! LOVE! * Althought he hates almost everything he loves music above all (except his twin-older brother) Category:Xesc13primero Category:Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Male Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Non-human Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Royalty Category:Brilliant Prince User